


Show Me How to Be Safe

by EquilibriousEye



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is scared of sex, Dean has given up Casa Erotica, Dean is trying not to take cas right there, Discussions of sex, M/M, Thoughtful Dean, slightly selfish dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquilibriousEye/pseuds/EquilibriousEye
Summary: I wrote this at school on two pieces of paper one front to back. Have fun.Castiel is afraid of sex after that one time that crazy bitch had sex with him then almost killed him. Now that he's an angel he still feels emotions like a human, and he's terrified of being that mortal again.Dean wants Cas's ass. And also Dean gets a lesson in not putting himself first.*NO ACTUAL SEX DEPICTED**WARNING, LANGUAGE*





	

Dean Winchester had an issue. His libido was absolutely wild, as usual, and for some reason Castiel wasn't getting the Bat Signal that was his, well, mini Dean giving him salutes when they made out. He wasn't known to be able to Slow the Fuck Down and stop Usain Bolting into the first chick's bed he could. Ever since they'd gotten together, however, Dean had stopped effectively. No flirting, no longing glances, no flings and one night stands. No /Casa Erotica/, for fuck's sake! Dean was beginning to feel hurt, like maybe Castiel didn't wanna have sex at all. Cas was no previous stranger after all, and he /had/ been witness to Dean's numerous booty calls fleeing the house with hardly any clothes on several occasions. This issue had gotten to the point where cold showers and thinking of Dad naked couldn't put him out! He knew he had to confront him eventually. 

And Castiel... had a more serious problem. He knew it had been a year since him and Dean had gotten together. He knew Dean hadn't done anything romantic or sexual with others. And the angel... was terrified. He had been intimate as a human with only a few people, and one of those people had taken advantage of him and his mortality. It had left him feeling terrible. Castiel, an angel who time and time again had proven himself as strong and smart, was scared of sex with a mere human. 

Finally, the Winchester couldn't handle it any more. So, on an uneventful Sunday morning, Dean marched up to his angel boyfriend with arms folded, trying to look mad. "Cas!" He grumbled dramatically. 

"Yes, Dean?" The infuriatingly calm angel replied, innocently looking up at him. 

"I.. Got a question." Dean said, not making eye contact, anger already flowing from his body and leaving him feeling bad for being angry. 

Before the angel could reply, Dean's mouth was running. "I just don't undestand why you don't wanna have sex! Its been a year, and I dunno, I get if you wanna take it slow but I /really/ wanna at least have a reason why you are taking it /this/ slow! I have completely stopped like all my disturbingly sexual tendencies for y-" 

Dean stopped as soon as he saw Cas's face. The angel looked genuinely upset and a bit hurt. His eyes were shining in a weird, familiar way... familiar on everyone's face but his. 

"U-uh, Cas..?" Dean asked, eyes wide. 

"D-Dean," Cas mumbled softly, as tears started sliding down his face. His voice was soft and way too emotional for Cas. 

Dean was way too shocked to know what the fuck to do.  
Finally after thirty seconds of gawking he gently wrapped his arms around him. "Oh, darlin'," He said gently, trying not to cringe at his own words, "we don't have to... I'm sorry if I was being selfish... I just-, can you tell me what's wrong? Why you've been avoiding this?" 

Cas let out a shaky breath, and spoke. "No! No, Dean, I do. I do want you. I just.. Can you... Be gentle? I... Need to feel safe." He said softly, voice a little high. He hid his face in Dean's chest as it flushed red. 

Dean couldn't remember any proposition sounding better. And hence, Cas and Dean had romantic and ridiculously gentle kawaii sekkusu and had ten babies as a result of their loving hentai. Desu. Desu. Desu, nya. 

wtf is that ending

**Author's Note:**

> Wtf is this I'm sorry


End file.
